


Beyond the line of duty

by Jesussavedevenme



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesussavedevenme/pseuds/Jesussavedevenme
Summary: One shots taking place before,during, and after the books. Open for suggestions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Fanfiction so sorry I am sorry that if it is awful. If you have tips or suggestions for more chapters please let me know. So without further adue
> 
> Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Fablehaven or it characters

Chapter 1 : Nightmare Comfort

Bracken sat straight up in the bed,grabbing his sword, at the sound of his wifes terrified scream. His eyes darted to her and his heat broke at what he saw. Kendra was writhing and thrashing ,tears pouring down her beautiful face. Bracken quickly set his sword aside and moved to gently shake Kendra's shoulders.

" Kendra! Wake up love! It's only a dream!.Come on sweetheart wake up!.Kendra your safe! " Bracken said trying to wake his distressed wife she screamed again and called out for him. He continued his efforts in waking her, resorting to wrapping her in his arms tightly,to stop the thrashing. After a few more minutes trying to wake her,seeming to get no response, Kendra sat straight up in the bed struggling against his grip. Bracken wasted no time pulling the struggling girl into his lap and holding her tight. This only made Kendra sob harder. She seemed to still be in the haze of the dream.

" Kendra, it's me, calm down, it's Bracken! " Kendra seemed to realize who was holding her and threw her arms around him. He pulled her closer as sobs racked her slight frame. Bracken rocked her back and forth and sent waves of calm through there contact.

" Shhhh, princess. I've got you. Nothing can hurt you now. Shhh. " he whispered gently into her ear.

"I-It f-felt so r-real."Kendra said inbetween sobs.

" But it wasnt. Dreams are just something you make up when your asleep. Even if it's based off a memory, it didn't end that way and it's not happening now. Right now we are together in our house completely safe. "

"But.."

" Shhhhh , sweetheart, just relax. "

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Slowly Kendra's breathing calmed and her heart rate returned to normal. The sobs turning into a small sniffle every so often.

" Do you want to talk about it? " Bracken asked gently. He felt Kendra shake her head somewhat violently. " then we won't. " he continued to rock her in silence. Before long he could sense sleep beginning to take hold of his wife once more. He slowly laid down on the bed, still holding Kendra tight. He smiled lovingly when he felt her snuggle closer. He began to hum softly

" I love you. " Kendra mumbled almost incoherent,he new he would lose her to sleep very soon.

"I love you too princess." He said quietly before continuing to hum. Moments later Kendra was asleep. Bracken quickly followed.

Tada! My first fanfic! Please review with feedback and requests!


	2. Afraid to trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is during the 5th book when Bracken is talking to Kendra on the beach! Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Wolf lover 27 thank you for your continued support! And thanks for your suggestion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven   
Chapter 2: Afraid to trust  
Bracken sat in the passenger seat of the SUV, they were driving to the spot where Patton's map led. Bracken reflected back to the conversation with the blix. She had some nerve! But as much as Bracken wanted to be angry and blame her, he still felt guilty. He had lied about what he felt and his words had obviously cut deeply into Kendra. They were lies, all of them. Words that slipped from his mouth. He hadn't thought about what they meant or who they would hurt until after he said them. He hadn't considered that everyone would be watching them. All that had mattered at that moment was getting that blix off his case. His mother had said once that his flaw was that he said things without thinking. He ran his mouth. She had said that he could kill more people with his words, than all the demons in Zzyxx. At the time he hadn't understood what she meant but now, reflecting on the look of hurt on Kendra's face, he did. He may not physically kill them, but his words could leave fatal wounds that would never heal. The car came to a stop and Bracken exited. He noticed Kendra sitting by herself close to the shore line, the waves gently caressing her bare feet. He stood for a moment admiring how beautiful she was in the moonlight. Gathering his courage he decided it was time to make it right. To let her know how he truly felt.   
††††  
Kendra sat down near the shore and took off her shoes, letting her bare feet feel the waves. She thought about all their adventures. From that first mid summer's eve to now. Becoming fairykind, stopping the shadow plague, Lena, Navarog. Kendra shivered remembering the last one. Her heart ached, she felt unworthy. She knew that she was being silly and naive but Bracken had been the first person to break down the walls she had built up. The first person she had trusted since Navarog. Maybe she had given her trust to easily. It was her own fault after all. Kendra knew she shouldn't ,but she sometimes wondered how much better off they would be if she had been the one to touch the rock to the tree, during the shadow plague. She had never told anyone she felt like this. She knew Warren noticed a difference despite her efforts to hide it. Through her dark thoughts she almost missed the fact that someone had sat down beside her. Expecting it to be Seth or Warren, she was surprised to see Bracken. At the moment, he was the last person she wanted to talk to. She wanted to sit here by herself and think. She was afraid that she would start to cry. Looking into his eyes made a flood of memories rush through her. Threatening to pull her further into the deep darkness she was sinking into.coming back to reality she realized that Bracken was talking.  
"I'm sorry about Vanessa earlier," he said . " She was trying to lash out at me for embarrassing her. "   
He sounded sincere and she wanted to believe him. But why was he apologizing for Vanessa? She understood he was trying to bridge a gap but she wanted to build up her walls and never let them down. Instead of voicing these thoughts she said,  
" Don't worry, I get it. " Expecting the conversation to end she was slightly annoyed when Bracken continued. Her annoyance quickly turned to surprise at his words.  
" Vanessa wasn't wrong. "   
Kendra's head snapped up to meet his gaze. It took all of her not to hope. He's probably just trying to make you feel better. Your so weak you need someone else to crawl too. She told herself. That was probably the case why would he like her anyway.  
††††  
Bracken was worried by Kendra's reaction. He continued, hoping to get a better one.  
" I should never have said those things. They weren't true. I got so caught up in not giving her the satisfaction of being right that I didn't realize what I was saying. But none of it is true, I really do like you Kendra. A lot. I understand if you don't feel the same way -"   
" No! It's not that. I like you too, but I - I...." Kendra said trailing off.  
" You what?" He asked confused. Why would she be acting this way of she likes him?  
" I want to trust you, I want to let you in my heart, but I'm afraid to trust again. " she answered ,her voice quiet and unsteady. Like she was fighting back tears. At her words Bracken 's heart broke for her. He saw the distant, disturbed look in her beautiful, green eyes and instantly wanted to pulverize whoever has caused her this much pain. Pushing down his anger for the time being he put a hand on he shoulder.  
" Kendra, I don't know what happened, or who hurt you. But I promised , with every ounce of my being, that I will never hurt you. I know that sounds cliche right now. I promise I will wait, and when we survive this, I will do everything in my power to help you learn to trust again. " Kendra still hadn't looked at him ,but he could tell his words had hit home. Her next words shocked him, and his anger for whomever had hurt her returned.  
" Why? Why would you like me? I'm just a worthless, useless-"  
"Stop! You are none of those things! " he put his fingers under her chin and guided her face to look at him. " You are the nicest most beautiful girl I have ever met. You're far from useless, your resourceful, quick on feet, smart. I don't know why you think these things but please believe me. " when he finished the tears in Kendra's eyes spilled over and traces down her gorgeous face. For a moment he was afraid he had done something, but Kendra threw her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back tightly.   
" that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. " she said quietly.  
" Then people in the mortal world must be blind. " He relied slightly surprised  
Kendra pulled back and wiped her eyes on the backs of her hands.  
" Thank you. " she said.  
" Any time Kendra. Now maybe part of the trust issue is because we don't know a lot about each other. How about I ask you a question and you ask me one? "  
"Okay, you go first." She answered  
" Alright, ummm. Oh I got one, what is your favorite vacation memory. "   
" I have never technically been on a vacation. "   
"Are you serious?'   
" Yes, my parents think vacation time is better without me and Seth. "   
" Well then. Alright ,well in may not have known your brother long, but I am slightly surprised he hasn't snuck off to go with them. " He said jokingly. Kendra broke out laughing  
" You sure have Seth down pat! " she said between laughs. Bracken joined her. He decided that her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. He promised himself right there sitting on a beach, that he would strive to help her and make her laugh , for as long as they both lived.  
††††  
As Kendra laughed for the first time in a long time she realized that while she wasn't ok, she sure was a lot better. Maybe things would be better in the end.  
††††  
Vanessa looked over as she heard Kendra laugh. It had been way too long since she had heard that. Maybe the Unicorn wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was decent! It turned out different than even I expected it to. Please review and give me suggestions for further chapters. also remember that this was a dark time for Kendra. She had been betrayed by a lot of people and felt a lot of hurt.She is going to need a little time to trust people fully. I may express this further in the future if people want it.


	3. Afraid to trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is during the 5th book when Bracken is talking to Kendra on the beach! Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Wolf lover 27 thank you for your continued support! And thanks for your suggestion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven   
Chapter 2: Afraid to trust  
Bracken sat in the passenger seat of the SUV, they were driving to the spot where Patton's map led. Bracken reflected back to the conversation with the blix. She had some nerve! But as much as Bracken wanted to be angry and blame her, he still felt guilty. He had lied about what he felt and his words had obviously cut deeply into Kendra. They were lies, all of them. Words that slipped from his mouth. He hadn't thought about what they meant or who they would hurt until after he said them. He hadn't considered that everyone would be watching them. All that had mattered at that moment was getting that blix off his case. His mother had said once that his flaw was that he said things without thinking. He ran his mouth. She had said that he could kill more people with his words, than all the demons in Zzyxx. At the time he hadn't understood what she meant but now, reflecting on the look of hurt on Kendra's face, he did. He may not physically kill them, but his words could leave fatal wounds that would never heal. The car came to a stop and Bracken exited. He noticed Kendra sitting by herself close to the shore line, the waves gently caressing her bare feet. He stood for a moment admiring how beautiful she was in the moonlight. Gathering his courage he decided it was time to make it right. To let her know how he truly felt.   
††††  
Kendra sat down near the shore and took off her shoes, letting her bare feet feel the waves. She thought about all their adventures. From that first mid summer's eve to now. Becoming fairykind, stopping the shadow plague, Lena, Navarog. Kendra shivered remembering the last one. Her heart ached, she felt unworthy. She knew that she was being silly and naive but Bracken had been the first person to break down the walls she had built up. The first person she had trusted since Navarog. Maybe she had given her trust to easily. It was her own fault after all. Kendra knew she shouldn't ,but she sometimes wondered how much better off they would be if she had been the one to touch the rock to the tree, during the shadow plague. She had never told anyone she felt like this. She knew Warren noticed a difference despite her efforts to hide it. Through her dark thoughts she almost missed the fact that someone had sat down beside her. Expecting it to be Seth or Warren, she was surprised to see Bracken. At the moment, he was the last person she wanted to talk to. She wanted to sit here by herself and think. She was afraid that she would start to cry. Looking into his eyes made a flood of memories rush through her. Threatening to pull her further into the deep darkness she was sinking into.coming back to reality she realized that Bracken was talking.  
"I'm sorry about Vanessa earlier," he said . " She was trying to lash out at me for embarrassing her. "   
He sounded sincere and she wanted to believe him. But why was he apologizing for Vanessa? She understood he was trying to bridge a gap but she wanted to build up her walls and never let them down. Instead of voicing these thoughts she said,  
" Don't worry, I get it. " Expecting the conversation to end she was slightly annoyed when Bracken continued. Her annoyance quickly turned to surprise at his words.  
" Vanessa wasn't wrong. "   
Kendra's head snapped up to meet his gaze. It took all of her not to hope. He's probably just trying to make you feel better. Your so weak you need someone else to crawl too. She told herself. That was probably the case why would he like her anyway.  
††††  
Bracken was worried by Kendra's reaction. He continued, hoping to get a better one.  
" I should never have said those things. They weren't true. I got so caught up in not giving her the satisfaction of being right that I didn't realize what I was saying. But none of it is true, I really do like you Kendra. A lot. I understand if you don't feel the same way -"   
" No! It's not that. I like you too, but I - I...." Kendra said trailing off.  
" You what?" He asked confused. Why would she be acting this way of she likes him?  
" I want to trust you, I want to let you in my heart, but I'm afraid to trust again. " she answered ,her voice quiet and unsteady. Like she was fighting back tears. At her words Bracken 's heart broke for her. He saw the distant, disturbed look in her beautiful, green eyes and instantly wanted to pulverize whoever has caused her this much pain. Pushing down his anger for the time being he put a hand on he shoulder.  
" Kendra, I don't know what happened, or who hurt you. But I promised , with every ounce of my being, that I will never hurt you. I know that sounds cliche right now. I promise I will wait, and when we survive this, I will do everything in my power to help you learn to trust again. " Kendra still hadn't looked at him ,but he could tell his words had hit home. Her next words shocked him, and his anger for whomever had hurt her returned.  
" Why? Why would you like me? I'm just a worthless, useless-"  
"Stop! You are none of those things! " he put his fingers under her chin and guided her face to look at him. " You are the nicest most beautiful girl I have ever met. You're far from useless, your resourceful, quick on feet, smart. I don't know why you think these things but please believe me. " when he finished the tears in Kendra's eyes spilled over and traces down her gorgeous face. For a moment he was afraid he had done something, but Kendra threw her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back tightly.   
" that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. " she said quietly.  
" Then people in the mortal world must be blind. " He relied slightly surprised  
Kendra pulled back and wiped her eyes on the backs of her hands.  
" Thank you. " she said.  
" Any time Kendra. Now maybe part of the trust issue is because we don't know a lot about each other. How about I ask you a question and you ask me one? "  
"Okay, you go first." She answered  
" Alright, ummm. Oh I got one, what is your favorite vacation memory. "   
" I have never technically been on a vacation. "   
"Are you serious?'   
" Yes, my parents think vacation time is better without me and Seth. "   
" Well then. Alright ,well in may not have known your brother long, but I am slightly surprised he hasn't snuck off to go with them. " He said jokingly. Kendra broke out laughing  
" You sure have Seth down pat! " she said between laughs. Bracken joined her. He decided that her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. He promised himself right there sitting on a beach, that he would strive to help her and make her laugh , for as long as they both lived.  
††††  
As Kendra laughed for the first time in a long time she realized that while she wasn't ok, she sure was a lot better. Maybe things would be better in the end.  
††††  
Vanessa looked over as she heard Kendra laugh. It had been way too long since she had heard that. Maybe the Unicorn wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was decent! It turned out different than even I expected it to. Please review and give me suggestions for further chapters. also remember that this was a dark time for Kendra. She had been betrayed by a lot of people and felt a lot of hurt.She is going to need a little time to trust people fully. I may express this further in the future if people want it.


	4. Never underestimate family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendra and Seth have an older brother that joined the army shortly after finding the magic world. Years later, Kendra is getting married and Seth is determined to bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off my own headcanon that Kendra and Seth have an older brother that joined the army shortly after finding the magic world. He was 13 years older than Kendra and 15 years older than Seth. So enjoy my headcanon and fluff ( I love fluff!) . This is WAY after dragonwatch

October was a hard month for Kendra Sorenson. I mean sure Halloween was fun, but it was also the month her brother left. Kendra's brother Jason Sorenson had been 13 when she was born. She was 5 when he was deployed in the army. To say they had been close was an understatement. Kendra remembered days of running to him when he got home. Her mom would say she would go to him more then she would them. He had written at first,but the letters became fewer and fewer, until they just stopped. Kendra wished upon wished that she could talk to him again and know that he was okay. Now at 22 years old Kendra missed him more than ever. There was a special day approaching, something she wanted him to be there for. At the end of this month Kendra would be getting married. Bracken had asked to date her on her 18th birthday. After almost losing her to fatal wounds( if you want a one shot on this let me know.) he had decided that he didn't want to waste any more time. They had dated for 4 years and 2 months ago he had asked her to marry him ( again if you want the details you have to tell me.) As a.result of the magic it took.to heal her wounds, Kendra was now closer to a unicorn than a mortal. She looked 18, her long Brown hair was now mostly blond, ears slightly pointed, and had eyes that changed with her mood. She sat now in one of the many gazebos.around the pond. Where she always went to think. Thinking now at where her brother could be. would he look the same? Would he still devour all food in sight? Her parents had long since come.to the conclusion that he had died, and Kendra sometimes wondered if they where right. She had to face the fact that he most likely wouldn't be here. Letting the only one tear escape her, she stood up and began the trek back to the main house.  
††††   
Seth, despite popular beliefs , was not oblivious to his sister's recent change in demeanor. The switch from happy to upset. He also was not ignorant as to what caused it.(though he did hunt down a certain unicorn amd.grill him). After a while he had enough, he didn't remember Jason seeing as he was only 3 when he left. So Seth devised a plan, a perfect one. A fool proof one. Which was why he was standing in the atic. Since he was 20 he has moved into a room.downstairs, making this a perfect hiding place. Seth was tall and slim and had a light scar right under his left cheek bone. He was muscular, and his shadow charming abilities increased his strength. And with a deep voice to accompany this, he could be pretty intimidating. But if you looked into chocolate colored eyes ,you could see the playful mischievous gleam. His hair still Brown and unruly.Seth stood in the far corner holding a communication coin and talking to the Unicorn.  
" You just do your part, and I'll do mine ok? "Seth said  
Are you sure this is going to work seth? He may not come with you.  
" Oh he will come, if I have to drag him here, just send the fairies. "   
Have you told you grandfather about this plan.   
" what do you think? Look just find him first , then I'll talk to grandpa. Look i hear Kenzy, so I am going to go"   
Seth quickly dropped the connection before Bracken could ask any more questions about his grandfather knowledge. He was 20 he could accomplish this himself. He just hoped the fairies could find Jason in 2 weeks.   
††††  
Jason Sorenson walked around the army base. He was 35 years old and has sandy hair and chocolate eyes. He had left home at 18 and hadn't been back since. It was funny the reason he couldn't go back was the reason for all this mess any way. The reason why he left has a bit of a back story, he had found the magic world at 15, which is a different story entirely, when his mom had his brother. His grandfather had told him that his parents didn't know about the magic world. Jason wanted to explore it. When is parents took him back he found that all he could focus on was finding out more. His grades fell and he was distant with his friends. He could focus on nothing but the future. Suddenly he looked up and found his straight A's where now mostly C's. His friends had moved on, his sister was in kindergarten and he had a little brother. He suddenly didn't know what to do with his life. Pride and fear kept him from going to his parents. How could he explain it anyway? ' hey mom, dad my grades are awful and I don't know what to do with my life anymore. But here's the reasons I found the magic world and have had an obsession with it, so help please?' Definitely not. So he had joined the army and resolved to forget the magic world existed. And now, pride and fear where what was keeping him away from home. How would he face his parents and his sister. Kendra. If there was something he regretted most it was missing out on Kendra's life. They had been so close until he had let other things consume him. He heard a gasp not far away and pulled himself back to the present. He quickly found what had caused the reaction. A group of brightly colored butterflies where flying through the base. He knew these couldn't be normal butterflies. He might not have any assistance but this was not a normal occurrence. His suspicion was confirmed when the butterflies fluttered around him before flying off. Who would send fairies after him? And why? The commotion was settling down so Jason decided to act normal. It was probably nothing.E   
††††  
Bracken walking through the halls of the fairy castle to meet his father for lunch. His father had been ecstatic when he had awoken to find out his son was engaged. Though at first he want to thrilled that it was a handmaiden. Bracken had brought Kendra to the fairy realm to meet him and he had instantly fallen for her. He saw her as his daughter already. They where meeting today to finalize things and just talk. The wedding was in 3 days so the pressure to make sure everything was ready was truly on. Despite this Bracken made sure to talk to Kendra in some way , form, or fashion, every night. Just thinking of his beautiful fiancee brought a smile to his face. Beautiful smile, bright ,sparkling green eyes. Bracken was pulled from his thoughts by the fact that a group of fairies came rushing up to him. Immediately fearing the worst his hand drifted to the hilt of his sword. The leader of the group, an elegant fairy with electric blue hair and a pink dress that slowly faded to white, said  
" Your Highness, we have found the man you requested. Jason Sorenson is on an army base in Chattanooga Tennessee North America. "   
Bracken relaxed and said thank you be before reaching out to Seth using the communication coin. He wasn't too worried about telling him now though because he would be eating dinner there, as he usually did. Rushing off to meet his dad Bracken couldn't help but wonder what Seth Sorenson had planned this time.  
††††  
Seth was restless all through dinner. Not that this was new, ADHD does.that, but especially tonight. Bracken had said that he had found some information and would tell him in private.after.dinner. It was for this reason that Seth was shadewalking just outside the house as the unicorn told his sister goodnight. He smiled.a little.They where good together, not that he'd ever admit that. As much as he hated the mushy , gushy stuff, Bracken made Kendra happy and that was good enough for him. Again not that he would ever admit this to anyone. His wondering thoughts where interrupted by the door of the house closing indicating that his.sister had gone inside. Stepping out of the shadows he approached Bracken.  
"So, what do you got for me?" Seth asked running his hands together.  
" They found him on an army base in Chattanooga Tennessee. "  
" Awesome! Now the problem is finding a way to get.there. Without Kendra getting suspicious. "  
" Who knows about this?"  
"Vanessa and Warren. They are going to keep her busy so she has less time to think about it. "  
" What about -"  
" I wanted it to be a surprise for the others as much as Kendra. "  
"Alright then." They both fell silent thinking about excuses and ways of transportation . Suddenly Brackens face lot up.  
"We can use Astrids to get there. As for excuses that's more your area of expertise." He said. Ending with a hint at Seth's mischievous nature and knack for coming up with clever excuses. And I'm fact after.a.minute more of thinking Seth came.up with one.   
" I've got it! So we use the Astids. You come in and act worried. Find me and we'll kind of speak in private for a.minute. The story will be there that you have gotten word of an assassin and need the help of an shadow charmer to save the day. Being the overprotective person you are when Kendra inevitably tries to come along as backup, you tell her no. Do the gushy stuff you do , telling her you love her and don't want her hurt or whatever. Then Warren and Vanessa step in and take her to do whatever there doing. We go get Jason, bring him back, and surprise Kendra. " Seth says taking a breath. He looks expectantly at the unicorn. For a moment all Bracken does is stare are him, then he drops his head into one of his hands and shakes his head. Seth is confused , going back over the plan he doesn't see where he missed anything. He's about to voice this when Bracken looks up at him with a smile.on his face.  
" You 're not right" he says jokingly.   
" Dude , you've known me for 7 years and your just now figuring that out? Are you in or not. " Seth asked. Quiet proud of his plan . He got to both scare and surprise his older sister!  
" I'm in. " Bracken said. Seth did an evil laugh and said  
" Welcome to the dark side my friend, we've been expecting you. " Bracken once again stated at Seth for a moment before shaking his head turning his head and walking back into the woods.  
††††   
Bracken walked into the yard three Astids trailing behind him. He stopped for a moment trying to make himself seem extremely worried. He was a really good actor when he wanted to be. His biggest challenge would be not breaking when he sees Kendra worried. he hated it when she worried about stuff. He started to Sprint into the main house trying to seem urgent. He almost ran into Kendra. He decided to go.ahead and start putting this plan, that Seth's twisted little mind had came up with, into action.   
" Hey Bracken! " said Kendra happily smiling her shining smile. Braden grabs her shoulders and looks her up and down worried as if searching for injuries. He feels a pang of guilt as her bright smile fades into a worried expression. Still, remembering the outcome , he continues.  
" Are you ok? Your not hurt anything? " he ask trying to sound almost.frantic.   
" No why? " she said breathing quickening slightly as she looks fearfully at the woods. Bracken immediately enveloped her in a quick hug before pulling back and saying,  
" No , it's ok ,I'm not running from anything. "  
" what's going on? " she asked sounding beyond worried. Keeping himself steady in his role he tried to look indecisive before replying,  
" Where's Seth? "   
"Bracken why won't you answer my question? What's going on?" Bracken placed a kiss on Kendra's forehead. When he pulled back his resolve almost broke at the sight of Kendra's eyes brimmed with frightened tears.   
" I'll explain later, love. Right now I need to talk to Seth, is he inside? " Bracken said gently already knowing the answer. She nodded and he quickly rushed into the house, determined that this was the last time he was.helping Seth with any of his plans.   
††††  
Seth watched in shock at how good Bracken was at convincing Kendra he was worried. He began his own role as the unicorn entered the house. Pretending he knew nothing about this, he let a smile fade as he walked toward him worried.   
" Hey man, what's up? What's this all about. "   
" Seth! Just the person I was looking for ! Can we talk in private? " Bracken asked continuing the skit.   
" Yah of course come on. "   
" Bracken what is this all about?" Grandpa Sorensen asked entering the room.at the commotion.   
" I'll explain later. " He said in the same time he had used with Kendra.  
Seth ducked into one of the many guest bedrooms in the house and heard Bracken close the door behind him.   
" Dude! That was awesome , everyone is genuinely worried! " Seth praised. His smile fades when he found the unicorn glaring at him. " what? "  
" This is the last time I am doing anything like this. " He said.  
" Oh, is this about Kens being worried? Don't think about it. She'll drop it once Warren and Vanessa start. " Seth answered rolling his eyes. Bracken didn't look convinced ,but he did drop the subject. After going over the plan and waiting a few more minutes, they left the room both looking grim and concerned.   
All of the family had gathered in the living room, as Seth had knew they would. They all have them there attention and waited for someone to explain what was going on. They had previously decided that it should be Bracken that explained since he came looking for Seth.   
" I caught word of an assassin, he is headed this way, I need Seth to help me take him down. The fairies have tracked him to Chattanooga Tennessee. " Bracken said grimly.  
" The plan is to go and stop him before he can get here. If everything goes well we should be back by tonight. " Seth finished.  
" Who are they after? " Grandpa Sorensen asked fearing the answer.  
" Kendra. " Bracken said. " the reason I only want me and Seth is for this a smaller team will be better. Along with the fact that his power as a shadow charmer could come in handy. "   
After several more questions the group finally dispersed. Seth was standing by one of the Astrids while Bracken said goodbye to Kendra for like the thousandth time,in his opinion anyway. Seth thought the unicorn was laying it on kind of thick , seeing as they weren't actually going to be in danger. Finally Kendra went in side and the Astrids took off. Seth could hardly contain his excitement now. His plan was working perfectly, he was going to see his brother, and surprise his sister.   
††††  
Jason was sitting on his bunk resting when a one of the commanders came in looking for him. The man was named Mark. Mark was about 40 years old, he was short but muscular. His hair was black but streaked with grey.   
" Sorenson, there's a man here to see you, says he's a family friend. " Mark said in his deep, rough voice. Jason thought for a moment, he didn't know who it was but if he had to guess it would be the one who sent the fairies after him. Jason nodded to the commander and walked out of the room , heading toward the main offices. When he got there he was directed to a room with a closed door. Outside standing not far was a tall slim man, with silvery hair and a muscular build. Thinking this was his visitor he walked to him. When Jason for closer the man gestured to the door indicating that he enter the room. Jason was getting suspicious and was glad he always had a knife in him. Once he entered the silver haired man shut the door behind him. Startled Jason turned toward the door. Missing the fact that he wasn't alone. Jason  
" Long time no see , Jason. " said a deep voice. Jason turned around quickly reaching for his knife. For the first time he noticed a tall ,slim,muscular man with dark hair. His muscles made him look as if he lifted weights for a living. He was a head taller that Jason and looking up into dark eyes made the man even scarier. Jason quickly composed himself and said,  
" I'm sorry, you'll have to tell me your name. I'm afraid I don't know you. " the man smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.  
" I didn't think you'd recognize me. I look quite a bit different than I did when I was 3. " when Jason showed no reaction the man sighed and continued, " the name 's Seth. Sent Sorenson. " Jason's eyes widened at the name. This man was his 3 year old brother. Looking into the chocolate eyes , he could now see the mischievous glint in them.   
" Seth?! No way! What are you doing here? You look so grown up and ... Intimidating " he said incredulously. Seth laughed.   
" Yah I have been told that a few times. As for the reason I'm here, I'm here to take you home. Jason frowned, he couldn't go home. But how was he going to break that to his, not so little, little brother. Who had obviously spend some time looking for him.  
" Look, buddy. I appreciate you coming by, but I am afraid your wasting your time. I'm not coming home. " Jason said gently. He gulped as Seth's expression became darker.   
" I don't think you understand Jason , you are coming home, whether you come willingly or i have to drag you. " Jason began to protest but Seth continued " and believe me I can do it, being known as one of the protectors and hero's of the magic world is not the easiest job. "  
" What?! " Jason said shocked. Not only did his brother know about magic but he was the protector and hero of it. A question rose to mind as he asked. " wait one of them, whose the other? " he watched Seth smirk and reply simply,  
"Kendra."  
" Both of you know about the magic world? " Jason asked excited . This was amazing! He didn't have to keep it to himself anymore. Seth smiled even wider  
" Yep, mom and dad do too. "   
" I can't believe this. This is amazing! But why come and find me now? And who was that man with the silver hair outside? "  
" Both of those questions go hand in hand. The man out there, his name is Bracken. He is Kendra's fiancee. " Seth paused and chuckled at Jason's shocked expression before continuing" as for why now ,well, She gets married tomorrow and all she wants is for you to be there. "   
" Kendra is what?! "  
"Getting married tomorrow. Now are you. Coming willingly or not, we need to get going soon, so we can get home before dinner." Jason nodded still processing the information . He followed Seth out and stopped beside the man that was apparently marrying his sister in a matter of hours. He heard Seth tell them to go on , while he found the head of office. He looked at the man, Seth called Bracken, for the first time. He was shocked at the blue orbs and instantly knew he wasn't human. Realizing he was staring he said  
" So, your the man marrying my sister. "   
" Yah, she's amazing, I can't imagine loving anyone in this earth more than her. " Bracken answered. He seemed genuine. They continued to talk as they reached the edge of the base. Jason was in shock by the time Seth found them. Not only was he talking to unicorn, but the Prince of the fairy realm. His siblings where fairykinds and shadow charmers , demon slayers, Dragon tamers, and just all around awesome. He was amazed when he met the Astrids. As they neared home, he realized that they would have accepted him a long time ago. It was time to make things right.   
††††  
As worried as Kendra had been that morning, she had little time to think about it the rest of the day. Warren and Vanessa had kept her extremely busy. They started no going after the boys left by helping arrange the flowers. As boring as that sounds, the fairies made it quite interesting. Changing , color, shape, and size with a command. Then they had left Fablehaven and went to pick up supplies for the brownies to make the desserts. They had lunch then came back to Fablehaven. Bradley's sister Petunia had come and brought all the dresses for the bridesmaids, the suits for the groomsmen , and Kendra's dress. She had just finished trying it on and letting Petunia adjust it when , the boys returned. The first thing she did was get up from the couch and run and hug her fiancee. He squeezed her tightly before pulling back and kissing her forehead. the others gathered to welcome them name as well. She then turned to her brother and hugged him before he could make any smart comments. He hugged her back , then pulled away. Kendra noticed that Seth was standing, kind of awkwardly ,in front of the door. Stepping back she looked curiously at him before asking  
" How'd it go? Did you get the assassin? " she was confused when Bracken looked away and Seth smirked.  
" About that sis, the assassin thing was kind of a story to keep you out of suspicion for the day. "Kendra was shocked. It was a what?! A story! Seth most of noticed her confused and somewhat angry look because he continued quickly. " Before you say anything, before anybody jumps all over me, Kendra close your eyes. "  
" What? Why? "  
" Just do it. "  
" Why? "  
" So I can show you why we had to tell a story like that. " Seth said impatiently. Kendra sighed and did as she was told. She heard someone enter the house and a bunch of her family gasp. Resisting the urge to open her eyes, Kendra moved her head towards the sound. Soon she heard a voice she wasn't to ever hear again.  
" Kendra, Jason says open your eyes. " her eyes flew open at the name of her brother replaced with the regular Simon says. She stood in shock for a moment taking in his sandy hair and chocolate eyes. His slim strong build . The person she had wanted to see for the longest ti me was standing right in front of me.  
††††  
Jason watched as Kendra 's eyes flew open at the mention of there old game. A flash of worry went through his mind as she stood in shock. But it was quickly vanquished.  
"Jason!" Kendra yelled running at him. He stumbled slightly as her small body hit him full force. He wrapped his arms around her tightly relishing the feeling of being with his sister again. He felt his shirt become wet with her tears. He tried to pull back to look at her but Kendra held to him tightly.Jason laughed  
" You're not letting me go are you? " he felt her shake her head and he once again wrapped his arms around her. This time he was hugged by his mom and dad as well. After a few minutes more they all pulled back he watched as Kendra walked over to Seth and hugged him, whispering in his ear. She turned to Bracken and did the same thing. Jason was happier than he had ever been. He realized he should've come home long ago. He should have never underestimate family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . Please review and suggest things for future chapters. I am already working on one that was suggested, but would love more!!!


End file.
